idlethumbsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode XI: Extremes
Official description Last week, Thumbs invited 2k Marin's Steve Gaynor to help pre-record a low-key cast on nuclear plant sims, traffic sims, sewage construction sims, bus sims, boat sims, and ghosts. Riveting stuff. Games Discussed: Persona 4, Minotaur China Shop, Hitman: Blood Money, The Last Express, Penumbra, Sim City iPhone, Retro/Grade, Cities XL, Sonic & the Black Knight, Three Mile Island, Energy Czar, Ship Simulator 2010: Extremes Synopsis "Synopsis of the episode go here" Notes * * * Memorable quotes * * * YouTube Timestamps *00:32— Theme *01:03 — Intro - Don't call him Hot Scoops *01:50 — Podcast From the Past - Or at least more in the past now that it's been a few years *02:29 — Persona 4 - Slow story build-up *06:12— Persona 4 - Grind a sweet ghost *07:10— Quitting Games - Because you're not a real gamer *07:53 — Hot Scoop - A searing knife of catch-phrase repetition *08:30 — Jake's Been Awake for 36 Hours - And spins us a yarn *09:21 — Minotaur China Shop - From the makers of Off-Road Velociraptor Safari *11:16 — QWOP - Procedurally generated animation *12:04 — Minotaur China Shop - Engaging Insurance Rage Mode *13:05 — Minotaur China Shop - An incredible simulation of being large and unwieldy *14:36 — Minotaur China Shop - Special moves *15:40 — I Like Doves - What do you think about their tails? *15:50 — Hitman: Blood Money - Screwing up that pin-drop moment *16:45 — Hitman: Blood Money - Attempting to drop crates (and pianos) on people *19:58 — Hitman: Blood Money - Throwing coins at people while they're watching *20:44 — Hitman: Blood Money - A literal murder simulator *21:53 — Hitman: Blood Money - Hard and soft failure states *23:36 — Hitman: Blood Money - The suburban level *25:56 — The Last Express - Exploring small spaces *29:41 — Animal Crossing - Your own little half-mile by half-mile town *30:33 — Penumbra - Interacting with hand-scale objects *31:29 — Peter Molyneux - The Emily Dickinson chair game *33:09 — Peter Molyneux - His Nobel Prize-winning game *33:25 — Spore - Custom figurines *34:49 — Rock Band - Steve's creepily accurate avatar/figurine *35:39 — Spore - Feasibility of creating accurate figurines *37:07 — Jake is barely awake - And a snappy gamer *37:52 — SimCity (iPhone) - Basically SimCity 3000 *39:27 — SimCity (iPhone) - Controls *40:56 — SimCity (iPhone) - Render speed *42:08 — SimCity (iPhone) - Sewage *43:18 — SimCity (iPhone) - Now with traffic jams! *44:50 — Goatse - Chris sees it everywhere *46:29 — Cities XL - The MMO city-building game *51:02 — European Gamers - They like sims, I guess *52:30 — Break *52:29 — Sonic the Hedgehog - Not just about running fast *53:28 — Best Buy - The Guitar Hero: World Tour warehouse that sells camcorders *54:55 — Old, Dry Sim Games - Run a nuclear reactor using only Morse code *59:42 — Ship Simulator Extremes - And it's creepy trailer *1:01:30 — Gaming on the Periphery - There are people from all over making all sorts of games *1:02:12 — Bus Driver - Be a bus driver, but not in a Crazy Taxi sort of way *1:03:30 — The Put-Upon Bus Driver Trainee - Chris' harrowing anecdote *1:05:02 — Master Drive and Slave Drive - Chris' other harrowing anecdote *1:08:18 — Reader Mail - Retro/Grade - Parallels with Slaughterhouse-Five and development history *1:13:13 — Outro - This podcast is an audio-log found in a post-apocyliptic wasteland